the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Procrius (Krajan Clan)
A dragon with a nasty attitude and an even nastier jealous streak, it's only his sense of self preservation and the knowledge the other male would kill him for the insult that prevents Procrius from challenging his rival physically. History Procrius was originally picked up by the tribe during a supply run; his strength impressed their leader Simbaktu and the older dragon trained the young dragon personally in acknowledge of his skills. Not much is known of his history before he was found, and truthfully the tribe doesn't much care, as it is irrelevant to them and their way of life. Appearance Shining black scales, his white wings are heavily scarred from many battles in and out of the Coli. Prcorius' left foot claw is chipped at the base, a remnant from a fight with another Wildclaw when he was younger. Though not as heavily scarred as his wings, he does sport several long claw slashes along his left flank from a fight with Iacchus when he was younger and the other male was not yet at his peak. Procrius is fairly muscular for a dragon, with a somewhat lean stature. Personality An extremely aggressive dragon, Procrius is prone to jealousy and a nasty, hair trigger temper. He will often challenge weaker dragons of the tribe to fights to reaffirm his place near the top, as well as to vent his frustration over his inability to take what he considers his rightful place as Simbaktu's second in command from the leader dragon's son, Iacchus. Procrius is also a hoarder, collecting and jealously guarding interesting or shiny trinkets he picks up as well as trophies from enemies killed in battle and a few items he's taken from tribe members he's defeated in a fight. Duties * Hunting, gathering, etc to provide food to the communal stores * Coli fighting * Defense of the tribe and the main clan when threatened Relationships Family None that is known. Friends Zagga An extremely cheerful dragon raised outside the tribe, the female wildclaw somehow managed to strike up a friendship with Procrius. The two are fairly close, though not mates, though their relationships baffles the rest of the tribe who find the female to be rather annoying most of the time. Doubly so when one considers Procrius' nasty attitude and quick temper. Rivals Iacchus Simbaktu's son and Procrius' rival. Iacchus himself doesn't seem to hold much regard for him, or even to notice he exists most of the time. However, he's much stronger than Procrius, and the dragon knows Iacchus could kill him easily in a fight, so holds his tongue despite his dislike and jealousy of the older male. How long the tension between the two will go unmarked is unknown, but when it finally breaks, it will be bloody. Trivia * His Scaleback's temperament is actually much more mellow than his own. * Zagga is the only dragon he is actually on friendly terms with. * When Procrius is not hunting or in the coli and the lairs do not need to be defended, he can be found patrolling the northern border of their territory. Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Wildclaw Category:Light Dragon